leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM-P Promos (KTCG)
The SM-P Promos are a series of Korean promotional cards released during the Sun & Moon Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. Card list |bordercol= |cellcol= |textcolor=000000|sortable=yes|promo=yes|symbol=yes|image=SetSymbol SMPromo.png}} |Lightning|||Bundled with New Nintendo 3DS XL Solgaleo - Lunala (Black)}} |Grass|||Promo pack 1}} |Fire|||Promo pack 1}} |Water|||Promo pack 1}} |Lightning|||Promo pack 1}} |Lightning|||}} |Fire|||}} |Grass|||}} |Water|||}} |Psychic|||}} |Fighting|||}} |Darkness|||}} |Dragon|||}} |Colorless|||}} |Colorless|||}} |Supporter|||}} |Colorless|||Card Box Set "Snorlax-GX"}} |Lightning|||}} |Grass|||}} |Fire|||}} |Water|||}} |Lightning|||}} |Lightning|||}} |Lightning|||Tapu Koko-GX Special Jumbo Card Pack}} |Grass|||}} |Lightning|||}} |Psychic|||}} |Fighting|||}} |Fighting|||}} |Fighting|||}} |Darkness|||}} |Fairy|||}} |Supporter|||}} |Grass|||}} |Grass|||}} |Grass|||}} |Lightning|||}} |Psychic|||}} |Fighting|||}} |Colorless|||}} |Lightning|||Ho-Oh-GX Special Jumbo Card Pack (November 23, 2017)}} |Psychic|||}} |Darkness|||}} |Lightning|||Kisstick Pokémon promotion (2018)}} |Lightning|||Kisstick Pokémon promotion (2018)}} |Lightning|||Kisstick Pokémon promotion (2018)}} |Lightning|||Kisstick Pokémon promotion (2018)}} |Lightning|||Kisstick Pokémon promotion (2018)}} |Lightning|||Kisstick Pokémon promotion (2018)}} |Supporter|||Pokémon Sun and Moon Royal Mask Tournament (2017)}} |Fire|||At screenings of Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!}} |Lightning|||Gift to members of Plus Friends during Pokémon Festa 2017}} |Water|||Collector's promo pack 4}} |Darkness|||Collector's promo pack 4}} |Colorless|||Collector's promo pack 4}} |Colorless|||Collector's promo pack 4}} |Colorless|||Collector's promo pack 4}} |Water|||Promo pack 3}} |Lightning|||Promo pack 3}} |Lightning|||Promo pack 3}} |Fighting|||Promo pack 3}} |Darkness|||Promo pack 3}} |Darkness|||Promo pack 3}} |Darkness|||Promo pack 3}} |Metal|||Promo pack 3}} |Item|||Promo pack 3}} |Fighting|||Gift to members of Plus Friends at the 2017-2018 Winter TCG Korean League}} |Supporter|||Participation at the 2017-2018 Winter TCG Korean League}} |Lightning|||With the book Beyond Imagination: Pokémon Science Institute}} |Psychic|||Exchange with a non-Shiny version (May 8 - April 30, 2018)}} |Supporter|||Participation at 2017-2018 Spring TCG Korean League}} |Lightning|||Collector's promo pack 5}} |Psychic|||Collector's promo pack 5}} |Darkness|||Collector's promo pack 5}} |Metal|||Collector's promo pack 5}} |Dragon|||Collector's promo pack 5}} |Grass|||Forbidden Light promo pack}} |Psychic|||Forbidden Light promo pack}} |Psychic|||Forbidden Light promo pack}} |Fighting|||Forbidden Light promo pack}} |Dragon|||Forbidden Light promo pack}} |Supporter|||Forbidden Light event}} |Metal|||Ultra Sun Jumbo Card Pack}} |Psychic|||Ultra Moon Jumbo Card Pack}} |Water|||Promo Pack 4}} |Lightning|||Promo Pack 4}} |Lightning|||Promo Pack 4}} |Fighting|||Promo Pack 4}} |Metal|||Promo Pack 4}} |Fairy|||Promo Pack 4}} |Supporter|||Promo Pack 4}} |Water|||Gift to members of Yellow ID at the Korean National Championships 2018}} Team Rocket|Lightning|||Korean online Pokémon Store campaign (from May 16, 2018; until stocks last)}} Team Aqua|Lightning|||Korean online Pokémon Store campaign (from May 16, 2018; until stocks last)}} Team Magma|Lightning|||Korean online Pokémon Store campaign (from May 16, 2018; until stocks last)}} Team Galactic|Lightning|||Korean online Pokémon Store campaign (from May 16, 2018; until stocks last)}} Team Plasma|Lightning|||Korean online Pokémon Store campaign (from May 16, 2018; until stocks last)}} Team Flare|Lightning|||Korean online Pokémon Store campaign (from May 16, 2018; until stocks last)}} Team Skull|Lightning|||Korean online Pokémon Store campaign (from May 16, 2018; until stocks last)}} |Darkness|||Darkrai-GX Special Jumbo Card Pack}} |Darkness|||}} |Dragon|||Dragon Storm booster pack release tournament}} |Grass|||Sky-Splitting Charisma booster pack release tournament}} |Grass|||Promo pack 5}} |Water|||Promo pack 5}} |Psychic|||Promo pack 5}} |Psychic|||Promo pack 5}} |Metal|||Promo pack 5}} |Colorless|||Promo pack 5}} |Item|||Promo pack 5}} |Energy|Fighting||}} |Energy|Metal||}} |Energy|Fairy||}} |Energy|Grass||}} |Energy|Water||}} |Item|||Pokémon Team Battle TCG first place prize}} |Item|||Pokémon Team Battle TCG second place prize}} |Item|||Pokémon Team Battle TCG third place prize}} Jumbo|Lightning|||Tapu Koko-GX Special Jumbo Card Pack}} |Psychic|||}} |Metal|||}} Jumbo|Darkness|||Darkrai-GX Special Jumbo Card Pack}} }} Category:Promotional cards it:SM-P Promos (GCC)